Shenanigans In Arulco
Shenanigans in Arulco is a modern game set in Arulco (from Jagged Alliance 2), using the Reflex System (from Twilight 2013). The players are mercenaries hired by Enrico Chivaldori to kick Queen Deidranna's head in and retake the country for its rightful rulers... making a crapload of money in the process. It is tentatively scheduled to run on Thursday evenings (Polish time, GMT+1). =Character Creation= Use the standard (Stage II) lifepath chargen from Twilight 2013, except: * Disregard the Last Year phases. Your last phase may be anything except those. * Choose Personal Equipment as normal, but no individual item may have a Street Price over $2000. * I will assign Group Equipment as I see fit, depending on what looks right for the team I get from you guys. I strongly urge to make characters who know how to fight. If you disregard this hint, your character will be hired from M.E.R.C rather than A.I.M. (this implies significantly inferior pay mode and amount) or be a local (working for whatever you can convince the others to pay you). Choosing PMC as your last phase isn't strictly necessary. In addition to general combat skills, however, you might find the following abilities useful: * Training other people, particularly local freedom fighters and militia. * Driving and/or piloting vehicles, particularly eggbeaters. You might find personal contact with Skyrider a little annoying. * Demolitions. 'Nuff said. * Mechanics for repairing stuff in the field. Arulco is extremely poor. * Leadership and some degree of social skills, for dealing with the people you are liberating. * Surviving in the wild for extended periods of time. Besides those, which I expect to be fairly common, there are some niche skills that might come in handy: * Wrestling wild animals. * Spelunking. * Chemistry and electronics. (If you are partial to Hazardous Duty, it's probably fine to use that. I'd rather not get into heavy use of Flaws and Merits, but that table is awesome. Reroll any entries that rely on the Last Year to be in effect.) =Characters= * Ueno Kaede, played by Remmon * Viktor Tupikov , played by DarkAssasin * EriksCharacter * InekaltonsCharacter * sixaxisCharacter * Paul Decker, played by Tarinaky. Fill these out, guys. =General Information= On the PRS chart, Twilight 2013 falls somewhere between Retro and Stupid. Errata for the core rulebook is here: http://www.93gamesstudio.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=1988 House Rules * Baseline is Stage II (Hazardous Duty, above, is an exception). * Initiative will be handled according to Stage III rules (actions takes place at the end of action tick cost, rather than immediately). * We will be using Survival Points. * Burst fire is altered: add the number of range bands beyond optimum to each d6 being rolled for additional hits. For example, if firing a 3-shot burst at a target at Open range when the weapon is specced for Tight, you'll roll 1d6+2 twice rather than 1d6 twice. All else stays the same. * Qualifications can be acquired in play without instruction - in such a case, you need three successful learning experiences to learn it. The general tone will be moderately light. I tend to like doing things by the rules, except when that's inconvenient or contrary to common sense. Setting The setting is a fictional Third World country named Arulco. The people are mostly Hispanic, with a significant Black minority. The official language is Spanish, but many inhabitants speak English too and some might know Russian. The country is very small. Given a determined hiker, and no hostile forces, blood cats or unmapped shortcuts, one could make it across the whole thing in less than a week of walking. There are dirt or cobblestone roads between major cities, but asphalt is rare outside of Meduna or Balime. The nation is impoverished, as befitting the Third World. The government - and by that I mean Queen Deidranna and her sympathizers - get rich by gold and silver mining. Everyone else's lot sucks balls. The local rebels are mostly crushed. For what it's worth, the game will be taking place somewhere around the 90s. Adherence to Canon In a word, loose. For a slightly more wordy explanation, consider that I will make some common sense alterations to the setting and events. Whether the game will be in Sci-Fi or Realistic mode isn't writ in stone yet, please give me your input on that. Your enemies are still the nation's most illiterate conscripts, wearing red uniforms (likely based on ancient British coats). This does not mean, however, that they won't have a bit more discipline, intelligence and standardized equipment than in the game. =Session Summaries= None yet.